Blessing in the Seven Kingdoms
by EspellaEve0124E
Summary: Kazuma and Aqua find themselves in the Kingdom of Seven Kingdoms. They try to find their way back but better hurry; Winter is coming. (discontinued)
1. Pilot Robber Knights and a True Knight

**Pilot. Robber Knights and a True Knight**

The late Summer rain pattered against the old cobblestone road. And an armored head came crashing down onto the ground. The attacker wiped his eyes to clear out the rain. He looked toward his companion. She had already stripped him of his valuables and was now sniffing at a leather pouch. She smiled and mouthed 'Meed' and put it under her cloak. He shook his head as he turned back to his kill. He hoped she wouldn't purify it like the last time. He came up with few daggers, a rusting steel sword, and few copper pennies but no silver stags. He could use the daggers but the sword he was using right now was better. He picked up the sword as broke it against a roadside rock. He doubted the robber would come after them when he woke up. But just in case he did, he wanted him to be the only one with a sword. With that, he threw the remnants of the blade into a rushing stream. "Hey, Kazuma are you done yet?" "I'm almost done, Aqua. Are you done healing them?"

"They won't wake up for an hour." "And by then, we'll be too far away to catch." They pulled the knocked out bodies into the overgrown grass by the road. "So, how much do we have now?" "Three silver stags, thirty copper pennies, and a cheap ruby from the robber's sword hilt. oh, wait. It's spinel." "Great. We'll be able to stay in a real room at an inn next time." "Don't worry. We're not far from the great Weirwood grove. We'll be out of this world soon." "It's nice to have some back up just in case."

Instead of blabbing out nonsense about her powers being all-mighty, she simply nodded her head. He guessed this world had done a number on her. As did it to him. A lot of things had happened since the day he died.

* * *

"I get to choose one thing to take with me, right?" "That's right." Oh, he was going to wipe that listless expression on her face real quick. "Then I choose you." "Alright, don't leave the magic circle- wait what did you choose?"

"Your request has been accepted. I shall perform your duties in your absence, lady Aqua." "Huh?" Aqua's voice showed panic as a magic circle appeared beneath her and an angel above her. "Ser Satou Kazuma's request complies with the regulations and has been approved." "Wh-what? You're kidding." The angel still smiled as she stretched out her hand. The circle glowed white. "Hey, what's going on?" She flipped her wrists and the light turned green. "No way, come on now... he can't be right! Taking a goddess with you is against the rules! It's illegal! This has to be illegal! Wait! Wait!" "Please have a safe trip, lady Aqua. Should you successfully defeat the Demon King, we shall send someone to retrieve you." "I'm a goddess! Sure, I can heal people, but I can't fight for beans! There's no way I can beat the Demon King! Hey, wait!" "How does it feel, huh? This is what you get for treating me like an idiot! You've been designated as the thing I'm taking with me. So if you're a goddess, use your godly powers or whatever to make my life as easy as possible!" Aqua screamed and covered her chests and over-suggestive legs. "No! I don't want to go to another world with this freak!"

"Brave child, I pray that of a great many prospective men, you survive the game of thrones. If you do become triumphant, the gods will grant any wish you desire!"

"Whoa, for reals!? Wait, what's the-" "That's my line!" Before he could say anything, he was whined out by the useless goddess.

"Now, go forth on your journey!" The angel quickly, but still gracefully got rid of them in a swoop. "No!" Kazuma got back laughing at Aqua as she frantically clawed on thin air.

* * *

And they had found themselves in a real medieval another world of Westeros. In a Kingdom called Seven Kingdoms. When they heard this from a mohawked hedge knight, they coughed on their beer. Seven Kingdoms? That was the most un-another-world name they had ever heard. The names of the administrative states didn't help; the North, the Vale, the Rock. It seemed that Westerosi liked to keep things simple. Except for Dorne, which they heard it was all desert and people there didn't truly consider themselves as part of Westeros.

But setting all things aside, they were currently in the Reach. Traveling along the Mander. They were trying to find a Weirwood grove. Every realm under the jurisdiction of Heaven had its direct contact line. This supposed weirwood tree was that. Though from Aqua's vague descriptions, Kazuma thought it sounded like a glorified maple tree.

The road spread out into a small ruined parade ground. The roots spread out on to the ruined cobblestone. A wrecked town loomed behind it all. "Careful. There might be more of them inside." Aqua nodded but looked a bit relaxed. Then there was a high chance of nobody being here. But still. "What happened to this place? It looks all- burnt up." "This place must've been infected with the great spring sickness. And the people decided to burn it to the ground. New roads were built and people no longer went here. It killed this trading post, alright." "How are you so sure?" Kazuma pointed to a scratch on the wall; Alton trading post, population 0, spring 209. "Ha, ha. very clever." "Hey, at least I managed to see it, you first aid-kit." "Screw that, oh gracious ser." Kazuma raised his head. A single drop of rain fell on his nose. He blinked and two more landed in his eyes. "Looks like rain. Can't you control these things?" "Can't. I don't know why, but I can't. Things are weird here."

They went into the nearest ruin. As they entered, the view of the Mander came into a wide view. "Nice view. But what's that smell?" "Kazuma, you should come and see this." It was a half-rotten body of an old man. He was wearing a rusting pair of armor and was leaning beside a burnt-out fire. Kazuma could see a sword and shield, and other stuff left beside the men. "It rained hard a week ago. And there were strong winds the day after that." "You got a nasty cold. And you healed it. I remember that." "This man was too old to withstand kind of cold." "..." The burnt-out fire looked more significant than before. "Do you think it'll still burn?"

* * *

They both looked at the half-rotting corpse of the old knight. They drew the seven-pointed star across their chests and bowed in respect, they didn't feel much sorrow for the old knight. Once you get fucked in a real medieval way, your life changes somehow. A shock can loosen a mental lock. Or it could make two potential enemies friends. This was a cold-dry world without a single spect of humor. So Blessings on this shitty world. They were going to need it if they wanted to survive the game of thrones.

**A/N Off to a serious start on this mini-series. Note to self. Character development.**


	2. A Temporary Discontinuation Notice

**Notice**

I'm getting busy lately. I have translation work, just accepted a co-authoring work and have to finish Project Augustus and not to mention my normal life as a college student.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not giving up. Chapters plotlines are done. These are the major four chapters.

**A Robber Knight's honor/ Trial by combat/Death of Honor/God is... dead? **

Likewise, I'm done with four chapters but I can't decide on the arrangements. Like how should the story progress or where do I make Megumin's entrance? How many branch families should House Ford Dustiness have? Things like that.

I'll need to focus on Shopkeeping Wiz first. And then decide on arrangements. I have no idea of involving our crazy party in the main events in **THE** Game of Thrones. As I said at A/N, this is a mini-series. And I can't possibly handle **THE** Game of Thrones.

It's out of my capability. All I can do is to borrow Ser Martain's world and try to make it work with KONOSUBA.

If things don't work out, I'll try to post short settings that I have discarded and will use on this mini-series on a different story.

Please, I hope you find forgiveness for me until I find a time and will to carry on this series.

**Trying to find my way out of the confusing mazes of Lorath, EspellaEVe0124E**


	3. Discarded The Coming of the Seven

**[Discarded] The Coming of the Seven**

**There are seven aspects of the one true God and there are seven aspects of the seven faces of the one true god.**

The Starry Sept of Oldtown has seen many historic moments of the Faith of the Seven but never like this. Crowds filled the streets and the river Honeywine. And along with them, the blue seven stars, on a field of white was everywhere.

On the banners, on the boats, on the zealot's faces and on the doors of the Starry Sept itself. The Axis sect of the faith of the Seven, the sparrows of the Reach, finally gathered enough power to take control of the great sept. And now, with the great sept of Baelor gone and with the head of the faith with it, they were calling the unification of the faith under their Grand Septa.

And today, was the first day of the Council of Oldtown. The council determining the religious doctrines of the Axis and reforming the ways of the old faith of the Seven.

People stood there. Expecting for their grand septa to give the true definition of the Seven. They expected the doors to the Sept to open any minute now and…

* * *

"What are we going to do!?" "What are we going to do!? You're the one who has to give a speech about the doctrine! The one you promised your people about the true way of the faith!?"

A blue-haired young-woman and a green-eyed young-man bickered behind the doors to the sept. The woman was wearing gray robes with blue and gold embroidery as the man was wearing a short green cape with his normal wear: A green tunic that looked like it belonged to Zelda, the great hero of Hyrule.

"Oh, like I wanted to become a Grand Septa of these crazed zealots!? I like worship, yes, but they are completely delusional!" Right on cue, the people begin to cheer outside for no reason.** 'Praise Great Aqua!' 'The Maiden incarnated!' 'Bless you, Your Holiness!' **

Aqua paled as she heard the half-over zealous belief her people put in her. She further turned white as the bangs of the end of the halberd of her devoted Faith militant soldiers of the Hills of Andalos echoed throughout the outer square and inside the Sept.

**"Praise be the Grand Septa!" "But do not fret! Do not hurry! Our lady will come out when she is ready!" "Rejoice brethren and sisters! For today, our faith shall be renewed and strengthened by her holiness's fire of the Smith!" "Praise be the Grand Septa!" "Praise be the Healer!" "Praise be the Rain-bringer!" "Praise to you! Our lady of ladies! Mother of Mothers!" "Aqua Rainfall! Aqua Rainfall! Aqua Rainfall!"**

Aqua covered her mouth and stomach and crouched down like a ball. She was clearly losing it. Kazuma thought as he heard a loud growl coming from Aqua's stomach. "…I'm not the Seven-who-is-one incarnated! I'm Aqua! First Daughter of the Lord of the Skies and Lady of the Waves! We are in a completely different religion group!"

Ah, yes. The lady of the waves and lord of the skies. They were nice people…err, gods. He remembered how they entrusted their daughter's well-being to him back at the Night Lamp. Said that under his care, their little bluebell was turning 'responsible.' Though the credit should go to this fucked up middle-age world than him. Apart from that, they looked like nice gods. Reminded him of his parents. Tad bit worried that they might be seeing him as their potential son-in-law. …Hmm, he wasn't not liking that idea.

"When I get back to the heavens, I'm going to be so fucked up to my ass about this!" "That does not help without a situation here!" "I know that! But I can't go out there and preach about my mom and dad! We will be killed in seconds!"

Well, while the couple was nice, they were of the Waves religion of the Narrow Sea. Religion is known as 'the eastern drowned gods.' The Iron Islanders and they would jump at such injustice, but generally, the public did not care. They were the heathen seafaring religion followed by pillagers.

That was something they would have to work on. Since the unification of faith was their main goal right now. But now…. "We are running out of time, you pervert! Think of something!" "Well, you think of something, idiotic goddess!" "How about we tell them the Seven is actually Old gods!?" "…" "…" "No, that's stupid." "Yeah. That is stupid."

The crowd roared again. This time, he could hear the people from the Citadel outside. Oh god. That sounded like Archmaester Hannibal of theology. They were running out of time. Think, think, think…!

"Well, if their god has seven faces, why don't you make those faces have seven faces too!?" The moment he spat those words out, Aqua froze and looked at him as if he sprouted six heads. "…!" He slapped his palms into his face and gave a dry rub. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry. I'm too stressed to think at all. Let's think-." The doors of the Sept opened with a thick crash. And he heard his deranged friend of a goddess announce to her followers: "The seven faced God do not have seven faces, but forty-nine!" 'Aqua!'

-And that's how the **[Doctrine of Deity]** of the Axis church came to be.

* * *

Before this world, there was nothing but darkness and chaos. And Aether filled the empty void. One moment, the Aether was all. And the next, the Aether was gone.

I was born. And I was all there was in this world. I was the One-who-was-One. The One-who-was-One was me, and I was the One-who-was-One.

I looked around the void and saw nothing but a vast empty void.

I was alone. There was nothing but me. I was one. But I could be many. Deciding this, Many came from me. I became One-who-are-Seven. From me came the Father, the Mother, the Warrior, the Smith, the Maiden, the Crone, and The Stranger. They are the One-who-are-Seven, and the One-who-are-Seven is me. They are me and I am them.

From the Court of the Father, came the Lord, the Liege, the Judge, the Chancellor, the Father Time, the Herald and the Vassal. They are my justice. They are my cruelty. They are my law. They are my fury.

From the Court of the Mother, came the Lady, the Benefactor, the Healer, the Sister, the Overseer, the Mother mine and the Young. They are my compassion. They are my tears. They are my Mercy. They are my comfort.

From the Court of the Warrior, came the Commander, the Horseman, the Hunter, the Forager, the Guard, the Engineer and the Strong. They are my release. They are my courage. They are my sword. They are my shield.

From the Court of the Smith, came the Architect, the Carpenter, the Miner, the Logger, the Cook, the Shipwright, and the Farmer. They are my ambition. They are my hopes. They are my hammer. They are my anvil.

From the Court of the Maiden, came the Handmaiden, the Lover, the Artist, the Fool, the Fortunate, the vintner and the Wanderer. They are my love. They are my lust. They are my happiness. They are my sin.

From the Court of the Crone, came the Teacher, the Philosopher, the Merchant, the Explorer, the Writer, the Old, and the Enlightener. They are the Crone and the Crone is me. They are my ignorance. They are my darkness. They are my curiosity. They are my torch.

From the Court of the Stranger, came the Bastard, the Broken, the Forgotten, the Lost, the Guilty and the Reaper. They are the Stranger and the Stranger is me. They are my dreams, they are my nightmares, they are my angels, they are my demons.

All of them are me. And I am all of them. And they were the beginning and will always be the first of all others. From the chaos came order. From order came this world. I am the One-who-are-Many and One-who-are-Many is me.

I am the being people call **the world**. In other words, **the universe**. In other words,** God**. In other words,** the truth**. In other words, **all**. In other words, **one**. And, **I'm you**.

* * *

**"Aqua…."** "H, hey, quite normal, right? So plain that you can snooze off while reading it…." **"Normal my ass! This is Full-metal Alchemist! You got people to chant a quote from Full-metal Alchemist!"** "Well, I don't think Truth will mind." "**Really!? Seriously!? There really IS the Truth!? You mean Full-metal Alchemist was real!? Can you take me- that's not the point!"** "What? Truth is here too. Alchemy, remember?" "Urgh. Never mind. Who wrote the part about the Stranger? I know you and this is not your work, Megumin."

The young crimson demon who has been growing more mature for the last few years huffed and banged her feet on the oaken table. "Well, there's only one more Crimson Demon in this room." "Yunyun?" "H, hey! IT wasn't me! S, stop pulling me into your problems, Megumin!" The timid crimson demon weakly protested to her long friend and rival. She really made progress over the years. Her position as the chieftess of Crimson demons made her completely stressed out and made her hair completely white. How she turned her eyes blue was a complete mystery.

"I know, Yunyun. I know. But do you see any reference to Valyrian gods in these texts?" "I, I don't know. Maybe. The part about** [Father Time, Mother mine]** rings a bell, but… I'll need to see." "Excellent. Be sure to note all references to other gods who could be joining the Seven's pantheon. We need to work on the details if we're to stand against the Most Devout." "O, of course, Ser Satou! I will make you proud!" "Call me Kazuma. We're friends, right? You call me Ser Satou in public, but not with us." "F, friends… T, thank you! Ser Kazuma!"

Yunyun. She always under-credits herself too much. I wish she would believe in herself more. No man alive has ever managed to memorize an entire shelf of books at the Citadel word to word and write a thesis on them in just three days. She's a genius just like Megumin. But unlike her, she underrates herself too much.

But on second thought, just what could a theoretical genius of the Crimson demons do if she got confident and teamed up with the magic casting genius of the Crimson demons do? Make a magical Atomic bomb? That would be bad. He could picture the faces of Those two making a completely half-crazed, half-orgasming faces as they blew something up. Possibly King's landing. They hated Cersei Lannister to their guts now.

But really. if this was a regular another world, she would be my main heroine.

* * *

"Now, really. who wrote these parts about the Stranger?"

"That would be me, Kazuma-san." The timid former red priestess raised her hand.

"Wiz? You? …Oh, right. You are a Lich. I completely forgot that. So, are these all true?" Wiz nodded her head quietly but with certainty.

'The Stranger might be the only god who's present in the South right now. We need to get his attention and get on its good side. If we're lucky, we can get the faceless men on our cause as well.'

"What about the lord of light of yours? Will he be available? Wiz shook her head. "While I am weakest of amber in the lord of light's noble hearth, I know that he has plans to overcome the true enemy once more." "Which means…?" "Maybe… fifty/fifty?" Urgh. Vanir was such a pain in the ass. But he could not do anything about it. Vanir himself and they knew he was their most valuable card.

"That arrogant son of a bitch." Muttered Aqua. "D, don't call lord Vanir like that, lady Aqua!" "Shut up. I will call that demonic god however I like!"

"Anyway!" Kazuma clapped to end the never-ending fight between the goddess and the lich.

"The second round begins tomorrow. We must not relent on any of our edicts and doctrines. Use manipulation and force if have to, but we must succeed if we are to see through the long night!"

The faith of the Seven was a joke. It was one of those religions that were founded on a misunderstanding and eventually declined due to the inevitable disinterest of the main deities. They needed to get their attention. They needed the minor and major gods who have taken home here needed to unite under one banner. A union that could take on the Night King. And what better way to do it then an upper management goddess proclaiming a new religion? According to Aqua, that was a precedented way of calling and uniting the different gods of different religions under one command. If they saw themselves included in her religion they will come. Either in peace or war, he did not yet know, but it was important now to call their attention here.


End file.
